Nachts auf Hogwarts
by Coralyn
Summary: Severus Snape will eigentlich nur ein paar Punkte für verbotene, nächtliche Streifzüge abziehen, doch ehe er sich versieht befindet er sich in einem magischen Spiel und hat keine Chance zu entkommen.   Rand-pairings:AD/MG HP/DM LL/N  Hauptpairing: SS/HG


Ein kleiner Oneshot mit meinen Lieblingspairings (hauptsächlich um DAS lieblingspairing überhaupt :D), aber wer mit wem und wer mit wem nicht, erfährt man leider erst durch das Lesen der Geschichte :P:P:P (Alles völlig aus der Luft gegriffen, kein Sinn, keine Logik, einfach ein bisschen Spinnerei nach Art des Hauses, Coralyn)

Kurze Info: Es ist nichts wie im Buch und alle sind über siebzehn. :D

Wie ein schwarzer Alptraum durchschritt Severus Snape die Gänge Hogwarts, heute Nacht würde sich kein Schüler hinaus aus seinem Bett trauen, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Sein Blick huschte über die schattigen Nischen und dunklen Ecken der Wege um auch ja niemanden zu übersehen, doch allem Anschein nach reichte es schon aus, dass jeder wusste, dass er heute Aufsicht hatte. Niemand ließ sich vorerst blicken. Zufrieden mit sich und ein zynisches Lächeln auf den Lippen liegen habend wandte er sich nach links, als er eine kleine Gestalt vorbei huschen sah. Ein Schüler! Sofort schritt er hinter her, wer wagte es? Kurz fiel etwas Licht auf das Gesicht des Jungen und Severus erkannte Draco Malfoy. „Draco, was tust du hier?" Erschrocken drehte sich der bleiche Junge um und starrte seinen Hauslehrer an. „Ich ähm, also...ich!" Severus entdeckte das Pergament in seiner Hand und entriss es ihm. „Hey, das ist meins, Professor!" Doch Severus Augen flogen bereits über die Zeilen.

Lieber Draco,

hier mit bist du herzlich Eingeladen an unserem 'Magischen Spiele Abend' teil zu nehmen, finde dich dazu im Raum der Wünsche ein!

Unterzeichnet,

ein Freund.

Spöttisch sah der schwarzhaarige Mann seinen blonden Gegenüber an. „Einen Spieleabend? Ich bitte dich Draco. Dafür bist du doch zu alt!" Der Junge wirkte noch nervöser. „Nun ja... es ist nicht SO ein Spieleabend, wissen Sie?" „Nein weiß ich nicht, wie meinst du das?" Aufgeregt fingerte Draco an seiner Krawatte herum. „Ich äh...weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll...!" „Dann schauen wir es uns eben an!" Und schon hatte Severus Draco hart am Arm gepackt und in Richtung Raum der Wünsche gezerrt.

Er blieb vor der Wand stehen und runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie kommt man jetzt hinein?" Draco entriss sich seinem Griff. „Lassen Sie mich das machen!" Schnell ging der Slytherin hin und her und murmelte dabei etwas unverständliches, misstrauisch lag dabei der Blick seines Lehrers auf ihm. Plötzlich erschien eine Tür in der Wand, Severus beäugte sie kritisch. „Und wer spielt so mit?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist immer unterschiedlich, im Grunde wählt das das Spiel aus!" „Das Spiel?" Severus öffnete die Tür und schon wurden die beiden hinein gesaugt. Hart kamen die zwei auf einem Teppich auf, ein Haufen Leute erwartete sie schon, im Kreis sitzend um eine seltsame Schüssel verteilt. „Ist das nicht der Feuerkelch?" Severus erhob sich und klopfte sich etwas Staub von der Schulter. „Stimmt, wenn er nicht gerade die Teilnehmer am Trimagischen Turnier auswählt, wählt er die Teilnehmer in diesem Spiel aus!" Antwortete der Schulleiter ihm freundlich. Nun kam auch Draco hinzu. „Potter?Granger? Professor Dumbledore? Blaise? Professor Lockhardt? Professor McGonagall? Longbottom... und wer bist du?" Das blonde Mädchen lächelte verträumt. „Luna Lovegood!" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte es könnten nur Schüler mit spielen!" „Glaub mir Malfoy, wir sind eben so überrascht gewesen wie du!" Meinte Hermine trocken und deutete auf die freien Plätze, jeweils neben Lochkardt und Zabini . „Kommen Sie Severus, setzen Sie sich!" Der blondgelockte Mann lächelte dem schwarzen Tränkemeister süßlich zu. „ICH werde bestimmt nicht mit spielen!" Und er drehte sich um und wollte hinaus aus der Tür, doch sobald er einen Schritt machte, wurde er zurück geschleudert und landete erneut auf dem Hintern. Zwei mal versuchte er es noch, einmal mit Stab, doch auch kein Zauber funktionierte hier! Wütend drehte er sich um. „Lassen Sie mich hier raus!" Professor McGonagall sah ihn belustigt über ihre Brille hinweg an. „Ich habe das auch schon versucht, aber anscheinend muss man das Spiel zu Ende spielen um hier raus zu kommen!" Severus schnaubte und ließ sich neben Blaise nieder, der etwas von ihm weg rutschte, Draco quetschte sich zwischen Longbottom und Lockhardt. Abwartend schauten nun alle den Feuerkelch an. „Eben hatten wir auch schon gehofft wir seien vollständig, aber dann kamt ihr herein!" Luna schenkte den Neuankömmlingen ein kurzes Lächeln, sogar Severus. Auf einmal glühte der Feuerkelch auf und Dumbledor klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Es geht los!" „Ja, da wären wir ja von alleine nicht drauf gekommen!" Kam es von Severus trocken und Hermine kicherte, was ihr von dem Tränkmeister einen vernichtenden Blick einbrachte. „Woher wissen die Beteiligten hier eigentlich von dem Spiel? Ich habe keinen Brief bekommen!" Fragte er in die Runde, während der Feuerkelch brodelte. „Also Blaise, Harry, Professor Dumbledore und Professor Lockhardt haben einen Brief bekommen! Ich bin hinter Harry her, weil ich wissen wollte wo er hin will, Professor McGonagall hat Professor Dumbledore auf dem Gang getroffen und Neville ist schlafgewandelt!" „Ich hab auch einen Brief bekommen und mir ist Professor Snape begegnet!" Fügte Draco bei Hermines Ausführung bei, alle sahen Luna abwartend an. „Ich bin den Schniggelhupfs gefolgt!" Irgendwie wollte niemand nachfragen, was das war und so herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. „Was ist? Kommt jetzt noch was?" Fragte Harry aufgebracht, unruhig wanderte sein Blick zu Severus und Draco. „Wieso, was soll den kommen, Potter?" Wollte der Mann aus dem Kerker wissen. „Ach, sie wissen gar nicht was das hier für ein Spiel ist?" Lockhardt sah ihn begeistert an. „Kennen Sie Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Severus? Das hier ist die magische Variante! Ganz faszinierend, bevor Miss Granger mich aufgeklärt hat, wusste ich das aber auch nicht!" „Und woher wissen Sie das, Granger?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder Schüler weiß das irgendwie, ist nach dem Trimagischen Turnier aufgekommen und man erzählt sich das eben, aber man kann erst ausgewählt werden, wenn man über siebzehn ist!" Er warf ihr noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann schien der Kelch zu explodieren! Doch stattdessen wurde nur ein Zettel hinaus geschleudert, Blaise fing ihn auf. „Los, ließ ihn vor!" Draco sah neugierig auf das Papier. „An Minerva: Knuddel Gilderoy!" Erfreut öffnete Gilderoy seine Arme und sah Minerva abwartend an. „Muss ich wirklich...?" Die anderen nickten. „Sonst kommen wir hier nicht raus, Professor!" Luna starrte versonnen in die Luft. Und so stand die Dame auf, ging kurz auf den lächelnden Mann zu, drückte ihn etwas ungelenk und ging dann schnell etwas zurück. „War das genug?" Alle sahen den Kelch an, er begann zu brodeln. „Gut...!" Die Lehrerin ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder. Dieses Mal fing Draco den Zettel. „An Neville: Vor wem hast du am meisten Angst?" Unsicher sah Neville hin und her, Draco lachte. „Als ob wir das nicht wüssten, jetzt sag schon!" Der Junge schluckte kurz. „Vor Professor Snape!" Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich. „Was für eine Überraschung!" Dumbledore sah seinen Kollegen tadelnd an. „Muss das denn sein, Severus?" „Geht das jetzt so weiter? Das ist ja langweilig!" Maulte Lockhardt, doch Hermine beruhigte ihn. „Nein, das hier ist nur die erste Stufe, es wird noch etwas schlimmer..!" Abwartend saßen alle im Kreis und ein Zettel flog aus dem Kelch hervor, direkt in Harrys Gesicht. „An Albus: Welche Farbe hat deine Unterhose gerade?" Die Schüler sahen sich bedrückt an, zu viele Informationen für ihren Geschmack. Doch der Schulleiter überlegte nicht lange. „Blau mit Sternen!" Ein Räuspern kam von Neville, doch der Rest blieb stumm und starrte in die Mitte um auf den nächsten Zettel zu warten. Dieses Mal fing Hermine ihn geschickt auf. „An Severus: Hattest du schon einmal einen anzüglichen Traum!" „Ich werde das nicht beantworten!" Aufgebracht sprang Severus auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Doch du wirst, Severus, sonst kommt hier niemand raus. Los!" Der Tränkemeister setzte sich grummeldn wieder hin. „Was? Wir haben dich nicht verstanden?" Gildeory legte eine Hand an sein Ohr. „Ich sagte: Nein!" Alle blickten auf den Pokal in der Mitte, doch nichts geschah. „Das war gelogen, Severus!" Albus schickte ihm einen tadelnden Blick. „...Ja, ich hatte einen, in Ordnung!" Sofort brodelte der Kelch wieder und die Slytherin Schüler grinsten hämisch. Als nächstes las Luna vor. „An Draco: Sage einer Person deiner Wal, wie hübsch er oder sie ist!" Draco erbleichte kurz. „Muss ich das ehrlich meinen?" Die erwachsenen zuckten mit den Schultern, Harry grinste. „Ja musst du, Malfoy!" Der blonde Junge stand auf und stand unschlüssig herum, dann wandte er sich an Hermine. „Du bist ganz hübsch." Mit hochroten Kopf setzte er sich wieder und wagte nicht auf zu sehen, und wirklich, der Feuerkelch spuckte erneut, diesmal in Richtung Albus. „An Gilderoy: Mach das grimmigste Gesicht, das du kannst!" Die versammelte Menge sah den Mann abwartend an und eine seltsam gezwungene Grimasse erschien auf dessen Gesicht. „Das nennen Sie grimmig?" Severus schnaubte spöttisch und der andere Mann lächelte wieder. „Du kannst mir ja später beibringen, wie man ein grimmiges Gesicht macht!" „Seit wann duzen wir uns?" Doch bevor jemand antworten konnte fing Minerva einen Zettel, sie räusperte sich kurz. „An Luna: Umarme Severus!" Luna stand sofort auf, ging auf den dunklen Mann zu und schlang die Arme um ihn, bevor sich dieser der Situation überhaupt bewusst werden konnte. Mit einem Keuchen schüttelte er das Mädchen wieder ab. „Was erlauben Sie sich? Fünfzig Punkte von ihrem Haus!" „Sie können mir keine Punkte abziehen, hier drinnen!" Sie ließ sich wieder sinken und auch Severus lehnte sich mit verbitterter Miene zurück.

Schon hatte Gilderoy einen Zettel in der Hand. „An Harry: Wuschel Minerva durchs Haar!" Erschrocken sah Harry zu seiner Lehrerin, diese sah nicht minder verschreckt aus. „Aber meine Frisur...!" „Du siehst sicherlich auch mit offenen Haaren bezaubernd aus!" Warf Gilderoy ein und Minerva öffnete den sonst so strengen Haarknoten. Harry erhob sich langsam und fuhr der Frau durchs Haar, nicht geschah. „Wuscheln Harry!" Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an und Harry wuschelte durch das Haar. Sofort spuckte der Feuerkelch erneut, diesmal zu Harry. „An Blaise: Entschuldigen Sie sich bei Luna." Die kleine Gruppe runzelte die Stirn. „Warum das?" Wollte Neville wissen. „Weil er mich letztens eine verrückte dumme Trollin genannt hat!" Minerva schnappte empört nach Luft. „Mr. Zabini?" Dieser erhob sich nur, ging auf Luna zu, nahm ihre Hand und nuschelte ein 'Entschuldigung'." Es schien dem Kelch zu reichen, denn er fuhr fort, er warf einen Zettel zu Severus. „An Hermine: Wie hieß das letzte Buch, das sie gelesen haben? Wollen wir das wirklich wissen?" Fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu, doch dann merkte er, dass Hermine errötete. Er beugte sich interessiert vor. „Wohl kein Schulbuch, hm?" Warf Draco ein. „E..es hieß...also!" „Nun mach schon Mine!" Harry lächelte sie auffordernd an. „Verführen für Anfänger: Mit praktsichen Tipps wenn es ernst wird!" Hochrot schaute sie zu Boden und ein peinliches Räuspern oder hämisches Lachen entrang sich der Kehlen der Anwesenden bevor es in die zweite Runde ging. Nervös warteten die Teilnehmer auf den folgenden Zettel, er wurde von Harry gefangen. „An Neville: Küss Draco!" Neville wurde ganz bleich und er sah hinüber zu Draco der mit aufgerissenen Augen den Kelch an starrte. „Ich...nein!" Meinte dieser, doch Neville erhob sich wankend und blieb vor dem Jungen stehen. „Auf die Wange!" Kreischte der Blonde, und schon senkten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Lippen des Gryffindor auf seine Haut, kurz stellte Draco sich vor, es wäre jemand anders... Der Kelch spuckte erneut und der Zettel landete bei Albus. „An Harry: Wo war dein erstes Mal!" Der Junge mit der Blitznarbe wurde putterrot im Gesicht und sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Ich...muss das sein?" „Bei Merlin, Potter, diese Frage wird überflüssig!" Fauchte der Slytherin Hauslehrer. „Im Fuchsbau!" Gab der Junge klein laut zur Antwort und man hörte wie Hermine scharf die Luft einsog. „...mir hat sie nichts erzählt...!" Er sah entschuldigend zu ihm hinüber und man merkte das es einen kleinen Zwist zwischen Freunden gab, doch der Kelch nahm keine Rücksicht. Blasie fing. „An Albus: Wie ist deine sexuelle Neigung?" Ein Keuchen ging durch die Menge und niemand wagte es den alten Mann an zu sehen, doch dieser schien weiter hin vergnügt. „Das ist ja einfach: Bi!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort von jemandem feuerte der Kelch einen Zettel in Hermines Schoß. „An Blaise: Zieh dich bis auf die Unterhose aus!" Minerva warf einen Blick gen Himmel. „Das ist wirklich unpassend, wir sind seine Lehrer!" Doch Blaise zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, die Krawatte vom Hals und die Hose von den Beinen, kickte dann die Schuhe in eine Ecke und die Socken verschwanden auch. Einige Augenpaar waren interessiert auf seinen Bauchmuskeln gerichtet und ein paar auch tiefer, auf seine dunkel grünen Boxershorts. „Sie trainieren?" Fragte Gilderoy und der Junge nickte wie nebenbei. Der nächste las vor, Draco. „An Hermine: Zieh den BH aus." Erneut äußerte Minerva ihre Bedenken, doch Hermine griff sich unter das Hemd und zog kurze zeit später den BH hervor, zum Leidwesen einiger verdeckte ihr Pulli das meiste. Nun kam Luna an die Reihe: „An Draco: Setz dich auf Blaise Schoß bis zur nächsten Runde!" Draco schluckte hart und erhob sich dann, langsam ließ er sich auf seinem Mitschüler nieder, der schlang einen Arm um ihn und schaute unbeeindruckt zu, wie der Kessel Gilderoy anspuckte. „An Minerva: Hegst und hast du jemals für jemanden in diesem Raum romantische Gefühle gehegt?" Sie sah sich selbstsicher um. „Nein!" Nach einiger Zeit, in der der Kessel ruhig geblieben war, korrigierte sie sich klein laut. „Ja...!" Und schon musste Harry vorlesen. „An Luna: Setz dich hinter Blaise und umschling ihn mit den Armen!" Ohne Einwand hüpfte das Mädchen auf die beiden Jungen zu, ließ sich hinter Blaie nieder und schlang die dünnen Arme um ihn. Ein Augenpaar folgte ihr neidisch. Hermine las vor: „An Gilderoy: Setz dich so weit wie möglich von Blaise, Draco und Luna weg!" „Was soll das denn?" knurrte Severus und auch Gilderoy schien nicht sehr zufrieden, aber er ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Neville musste vorlesen und noch bevor die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatte, wurde er bleich: „An Severus: Lege deine Hände bis zum Ende dieser Runde auf Hermines Brust!" Minerva schrie auf. „NEIN das können wir nicht zu lassen, Albus, das ist...das geht nicht das das!" Albus hob beruhigend die Hand. „Wir sind hier hergekommen um zu spielen, jetzt müssen wir uns nach den Regeln richten!" Severus sah einen Moment abschätzig zu Hermines bleichem Gesicht, erhob sich, schlenderte zu Hermine, setzte sich hinter sie und legte seine großen Hände auf ihre Brust, diese keuchte leise. Minerva las mit schockiertem Gesicht vor. „An Luna: Küss Hermine!" Ein augeregtes Raunen kam von den männlichen Schülern und auch Severus schien nicht ebgeneigt, seine Daumen strichen wie von selbst über die Seiten der Brüste. Luna streckte sich ein Stück weit zur Seite um Hermine zu erreichen ohne Blaise los zu lassen. Genüsslich drückte Sie ihre Lippen auf die, des anderen Mädchens, und Severus spürte Hermines erhärtete Brustwarzen. „Anscheinend gefällt ihnen das!" Knurrte er in ihr Ohr und registrierte zufrieden ihre Gänsehaut. „Sie können mich jetzt los lassen, Sir. Die Runde ist vorbei." Gab sie dennoch trocken zurück und Severus zog die Hände zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Schnell flüchtete er zu seinem Platz, wie auch Draco und Luna. Der Kessel glühte kurz auf. „Jetzt werden wir in Paare unterteilt!" kam es aufgeregt von Luna. „Wie in Paare?" Wollte Minerva wissen, doch sie bekam keine Antwort, da der Kelch spuckte. Es flogen gleich fünf Zettel heraus, direkt auf Albus zu. Er begann zu lesen: „Albus und Minerva 2, wie erfreulich. Harry und Draco 3, Blaise und Gilderoy 1, Hermine und Severus 5, Luna und Neville 4!" „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Kam es von Gilderoy, der seinen Spielpartner begierig musterte. Als Antwort erschienen fünf Türen an den Wänden, die mit den Ziffern eins bis fünf versehen waren. Alle erhob sich. „Und wir sollen jetzt da rein?" Fragte Neville, Luna schüchtern anguckend. „Ja, sieht so aus!" Kam es etwas heiser von Hermine, sie war sichtlich erbleicht. Die Paar verschwanden in ihren Räumen.

Raum 1

Blaise sah sich verwundert um. „Sieht aus wie das Bad der Vertrauensschüler hier, was sollen wir hier, Sir?" Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass der Mann ein Pergament las. Grinsend drückte er es dem Jungen in die Hand, dieser las laut.

„An Blaise und Lockhardt: Auf Grund einiger Tatsachen kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr das perfekte Gegenstück zum andern seit, geht schwimmen, habt Spaß!" Kurze Zeit später kam ein keuchendes Röcheln aus dem ersten Raum und manchmal auch ein lautes Stöhnen.

Raum 2

„Albus, hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Was sollen wir hier überhaupt, was ist das hier für eine Wiese, was ist das für ein Korb mit Zitronendrops? Was für ein Schwachsinn, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Minerva drehte sich zu dem bärtigen Mann um, dieser hielt ein Pergament unter ihre Nase. „Ließ!" Sagte er strahlend.

„An Minerva und Albus: Ihr seid seit über zwanzig Jahren heimlich einander verfallen, dies ist eure Chance, nutzt sie!" Albus ging langsam auf Minerva zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Mit langen Haaren siehst du wirklich toll aus!" Raunte er ihr zu und die beiden machten sich mit verliebten Blicken über die Bonbons her.

Raum 3

Harry und Draco standen sich wütend gegenüber. „Was soll das Malfoy? Gib mir das Pergament, steht da drauf warum wir hier in einem Klassenzimmer sind?" „Ich werde dir das Pergament niemals geben, Potter!" Spie ihm der andere entgegen. Kurzerhand begann eine ziemliche Rauferei zwischen den beiden, bis Harry Draco mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf einen Tisch drückte und das Pergament ergatterte.

„An Draco und Harry: Verdammt noch eins, ihr seit beide so stur wie Merlin selbst. Deswegen werde ich es euch offenbaren: Ihr träumt seit zwei Jahren von einander, tut euch keinen Zwang an, was in diesem Raum passiert, bleibt in diesem Raum!" Harry sah Draco entgeistert an. „Du...du auch?" „Klappe Potter!" Und der Blonde verschloss den Mund des schwarzhaarigen mit einem gierigen Kuss, während seine Hand über dessen Errektion glitt. „Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?" Nuschelte er in Harrys Mund, dieser packte ihn kurzerhand und drehte Draco auf den Bauch. Wirst du ja sehen. Man hörte das Reißen von Stoff und ein leichtes Aufstöhnen und das aufeinanderklatschen von Haut aus Raum 3.

Raum 4

Neville sah Luna schüchtern an, während sie in einem Garten saßen. „Du willst mir also nicht verraten, was auf dem Pergament steht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und das Mädchen seufzte. „Dann muss ich raten!" Sie erhob sich, setzte sich auf den Schoß des Jungen und verwickelte ihn schnell in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Neville riss sich von ihr los und bevor er ohnmächtig wurde stotterte er noch: „Richtig!" Dann kippte er nach hinten weg, sie seufzte. „Das wird ein großes Stück Arbeit!"

Raum 5

Hermine saß schüchtern auf dem Bett während Severus vor ihr auf und ab ging und immer wieder entgeisterte Blicke zu ihr schickte, sie waren in einem weitläufigen Schlafzimmer. „Lesen Sie es noch einmal vor!" Sie seufzte. „An Hermine und Severus:Ihr beide sucht einen Partner, der euch sowohl geistig ebenbürtig ist, als auch eure Unersättlichkeit an , hier ist er/sie!" Sie sah auf und wartete. „Und wo ist dieser jetzt?" Der Mann blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie fassungslos an. „Und SIE sollen mir geistig ebenbürtig sein?" Hermine schluckte. „Das heißt SIE teilen mein sexuelles Interesse?" Für einen Moment zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern und ging dann auf den Tränkemeister zu. „Ist ja jetzt nicht so, dass sie unattraktiv sind!" Gierig verschloss sie seinen Mund und er drückte sie an sich, langsam gingen sie zum Bett und ließen sich darauf sinken, während immer mehr Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden fielen. Er drang in sie ein und sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen. „Glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass Sie deswegen ein Ohnegleichen in meinem Unterricht erwarten können!" Keuchte Severus. „Aber eine Errektion werde ich von Ihnen jetzt sicherlich immer nach dem Unterricht erwarten können, Sir!" Stöhnte Sie ihm entgegen.

Verlassen stand der kleine Feuerkelch im Raum der Wünsche, da trat Dobby aus einer Niesche hervor. „Wem soll Dobby jetzt einen Brief schicken, und bei wem soll Dobby sorgen, dass er sich hier hin verirrt?" Der Feuerkelch begann zu glühen und spuckte weitere Namen aus, Dobby sammelte sie sorgfältig ein...


End file.
